10 Things I Love About Hermione
by kirraleadatsme
Summary: Harry and Ginny try to help Ron tell Hermione he's madly in love with her. So what does he do? Write her a poem.


Disclaimer: You know the drill. Don't own it never have, never will.

A/N: I'd just like to say thanks to the first person to review my story: I Want Another One. Thanks "the mystical voice above". Sorry if I sound a bit paranoid, but it was my first review, EVA!

**10 Things I Love About Hermione**

I love it when Hermione talks

I love it when Hermione walks.

I love it when Hermione thinks

I love it when Hermione blinks.

_Well that wasn't that hard. _Ron thought, very pleased with himself.

"Only six more things to write." Harry said, reading the poem over Ron's shoulder.

Ron's face fell immediately. "Remind me why I'm doing this again?" He asked whilst erasing the poem.

"So you can tell Hermione how you really feel." Ginny replied, picking up the poem Ron had just written. "Why do you love it when she blinks?"

"I didn't know what else to write!" Ron cried in despair as he buried his face in his hands. "You know I'm rubbish at this sort of thing!"

"Well…" Ginny paused to think. "What do you _really _love about Hermione?"

"I don't know!"

"Yes you do, mate." Said Harry enthusiastically. "Give it a try."

"But I don't know why!" Ron continued whining. "I don't think I have a reason for loving Hermione. It's just something that's happening and I'm helpless to stop it."

Harry and Ginny exchanged glances.

"And even after we have a huge row and my brain tells me I should hate her, but my heart stays in love with her." Ron continued.

Feeling that they had gotten somewhere with this, Ginny asked him, "But what do you _feel _about her?"

Ron looked at her. "What do I feel when I'm in love with Hermione? Everything. It's the most wonderful feeling I've ever encountered and at the same time it's so nauseating it makes me feel sick!"

Harry and Ginny just gaped at him. They'd never seen _this _side of Ron before.

"When I'm in love with Hermione," Ron had a distant look on his face. "It feels like I'm eating the most delicious food I've ever eaten, but I know I have to throw it all up when I'm finished." Ron shuddered. "Not a very pleasant feeling at all."

Ginny couldn't help but roll her eyes. Even under the topic of love, Ron somehow managed to bring up food.

"Ron, who needs a poem?" Harry exclaimed. "Did you just listen to yourself?"

"Huh?" Ron still had a distant look upon his stoned expression.

"Ron?" Harry asked again.

"I can still smell the shampoo in her hair." He said dreamily.

"Er… are you feeling okay, Ron?" Harry was getting worried now.

"Little Ronnikins is in _love_." Ginny teased. She looked at him again. "Although, I think a bit _too _much love can make you go a bit funny in the head." She frowned; Ron had now started humming a tune that Harry didn't recognize.

"What should we do with him?"

"Leave him here. I'm sure he'll remember the way back to his dorm when his brain decides to return to his head."

After both of them retreated to their dorms, Hermione walked in. Almost instantly, Ron snapped out of his trance.

"Ron? What are you doing still up?" She asked him.

Ron suddenly remembered about the poem. "Oh, just finishing homework." He said quickly.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Why do you always leave it this late, Ron?"

"I'll have you know, I happened to finish it." Ron snapped, stuffing rolls of parchment and quills into his bag. "So I'd like you to stop nagging me about it every ten minutes!"

"Me? Nag? Ron, I'm just trying to stop you from failing school, but if you don't want my help, fine!" She snapped.

"Who said I wanted your help anyway?" Ron replied coldly before heading up the staires to the boy's dormitories.

Hermione suddenly felt extremely angry. Had she done to deserve that? She was only trying to help.

It was only then that she noticed a piece of parchment lying on the floor. It was one that Ron had dropped. Hermione picked it up and struggled to see what the erased message was. She smiled at the title, **10 Things I Love About** **Hermione**, it said.

Hermione's anger died down instantly. Not caring that it didn't have anything else written on it, Hermione carefully placed the parchment underneath her pillow.

Later that night, just before she fell asleep, Hermione whispered, "Ron Weasley, you are by far the biggest git I have ever met."

And in the privacy of her own head she thought, _"Yet I still can't help but be madly in love with you."_

**Fin.**

A/N: Please review my story! It's 1:39 AM. Please! If I get enough reviews I'll write a sequel. Please!


End file.
